The present invention relates to an arrangement for elevating liquids with the aid of wind energy.
Arrangements for elevating liquids are known in the art. Some known arrangements use pumps with movable parts or are based on aspirating action of liquid jet, for example, steam-jet pumps which are used for supplying water to steam boilers using the energy of discharge steam jet. U.S. Pat. No. 1,154,745 discloses an arrangement for elevating liquids with the use of wind energy for elevating the liquid to a height which is higher than the height of a solid liquid column whose pressure is equal to the pressure difference under action of which the liquid is being elevated. This object is achieved in that the liquid to be elevated forms in the pipe not an uninterrupted column, but instead is composed of a plurality of piston-like liquid portions separated from one another by air bubbles or plugs.
The above described arrangement possesses, however, some disadvantages. For regulating of the speed of liquid supply from a resrvoir into a delivery (discharge) pipe as a strictly increasing function of the value of pressure differential in the pipe (or wind speed), the arrangement includes a centrifugal regulator turnable by wind, and a controllable valve which is electrically connected with the centrifugal regulator and has a variable cross sectional area. With the aid of these parts, the area of through cross section of the valve increases, and therefore the speed of delivery of the liquid into the delivery pipe increases with the increase of wind speed, and vice versa. However, the arrangement, has a relatively high cost, low reliability, insufficiently long service life, and is complicated to maintain. It is therefore desirable to develop such arrangements for elevating liquids which have improved characteristis as compared with the above described arrangement.